The clearing of brush-land to convert uncultivated acreage into farm-land has been a challenge for man since the very beginning of civilization. There are vast areas, particularly in the Western United States, which are covered with a relatively light growth of small trees such as pinon pine and juniper. When it is desired to covert such brushland to a more beneficial crop, such as alfalfa, rye grass or the like, it has been common practice to drag such areas with large chains which uproots the brush. The uprooted brush is then typically gathered into large piles and burned. With increased knowledge and understanding of the ecological damage caused by this method of clearing, there is need to provide a method for removing the brush which does not destroy insect and wild life native to the area.
Because of the high cost of cutting the brush by chain saws or other relatively high labor operations, an inexpensive and high volume method is needed. Such method should reduce the brush to a consistency that can be plowed into the ground or spread over the surface of the ground without the necessity of removal, burning or the like.